


La vengeance de la reine folle

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: The Mad Beauty and The Powerful Beast [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aurora is an adorable but crazy baby, Camille is just a pawn, F/M, King and Queen, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: L'ancienne comtesse prenait un malin plaisir à torturer son premier amour, il était à sa merci, il était faible, pas encore détruit mais cela ne tarderait plus.





	La vengeance de la reine folle

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont à Julie Plec.

Aurora était plus puissante à présent, elle était au dessus de Klaus, pauvre originel enchaîné dans le salon de Lucien en attendant d'être rayé de la carte. Le maître des lieux était parti retrouver Elijah pour découvrir où il retenait Tristan. Lucien lui avait donné la permission de s'amuser avec leur prisonnier, la seule chose qu'il lui avait interdit était de le tuer, il voulait assister à la mort de l'hybride. 

L'ancienne comtesse prenait un malin plaisir à torturer son premier amour, il était à sa merci, il était faible, pas encore détruit mais cela ne tarderait plus. 

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, révélant Hayley Marshall et Camille O'Connell, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Aurora, d'autres jouets avec lesquels se distraire. C'étaient des pirates venues voler le trésor que Lucien avait eu tant de mal à avoir, elle ne pouvait les laisser faire, elle devait défendre le butin. Un combat s'engagea, elles n'étaient pas de taille contre cette nouvelle Aurora de Martel, mais elle était décidée à ne pas leur prendre leur cœur tout de suite, elle avait envie de se divertir, et c'était bien pour cela qu'elles étaient là. 

Elle les poussait, les frappait, les faisait tournoyer sur elles-mêmes comme des toupies. Leurs mouvements lui rappelait les danseuses classiques de l'opéra, en moins bien gracieux...Oh l'opéra, Aurora adorait ça, il faudrait qu'elle y retourne avec Lucien, il ne lui dirait pas non, Lucien ne lui disait jamais non. Elle imaginait déjà les spectacles merveilleux qui s'offriraient à eux, les musiques toute plus envoûtantes les unes que les autres qui régaleraient leurs oreilles. 

Malheureusement Hayley et Camille étaient plutôt pathétiques à regarder, et malgré tous les efforts d'Aurora, elles n'étaient pas dans le rythme de la mélodie que la de Martel avait dans la tête. C'était frustrant, elle voulait les voir bouger comme des fées, mais les deux autres n'y mettaient pas du leur. Tant pis, puisqu'elles ne voulaient pas danser avec elle, elle allait les punir !

La rousse repoussa à l'autre bout de la salle la psychologue, très loin de Niklaus et se jeta ensuite sur la louve hybride. Elle lui attrapa la gorge avec une main, pendant que l'autre lui arracha le cœur. Hayley mourut la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, ce n'était pas beau à voir. 

Elle ne s'y attarda pas davantage, Camille revenait se battre contre elle, elle avait du courage et de la détermination, Aurora aimait bien cela. La blonde n'était qu'un bébé vampire, mais elle combattait plutôt bien, pas aussi bien qu'Aya contre laquelle Rora s'était parfois entraînée lors de rencontres du Strix, mais Camille y mettait toute son énergie, et la de Martel jugea leur bataille de niveau correct. 

La plus âgée des deux entendait les encouragements désespérés de Niklaus, quand il ne demandait à la blonde de fuir d'ici avant que Lucien ne revienne. Il était lucide, contre deux vampires améliorés, elle n'aurait aucune chance, ni de s'échapper,ni de vaincre. Cela donna une idée à la plus petite. Elle fit craquer le cou de son adversaire, et profita qu'elle soit inconsciente pour l'attacher à une chaise, avec des chaînes similaires à celles qui retenaient le Mikaelson. Elle allait encore s'amuser encore un peu avec eux. 

Ses yeux revinrent sur le cadavre qui traînait sur le sol, il était là, au milieu du chemin, dégoûtant et répugnant. Elle le prit, ne prêtant pas attention aux paroles de Klaus qui lui demandait ce qu'elle allait en faire, le déplaça devant la porte d'entrée, et ensuite l'étira de tout son long. Voilà, Hayley Marshall était un excellent paillasson, tout du moins provisoirement, juste quelques heures, sinon l'odeur de mort envahirait la pièce et ce serait atroce. 

Aurora se promenait dans la pièce, Camille était toujours inconsciente et jouer avec l'originel ne l'intéressait plus. 

« Lucien !, s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il entra. 

Il nota qu'il marchait sur la mère de la fille de son créateur, et que le nouvel amour de ce dernier était attaché sur une chaise. La fille de Martel se rapprocha de son chevalier dont les yeux brillaient aussi forts que l'armure des chevaliers de son enfance.

-Lucien, répéta-t-elle, elles cherchaient à récupérer Niklaus, mais comme tu peux le remarquer, je les en ai empêché, je pouvais tuer Hayley, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le fixait timidement du regard, comme de crainte d'avoir commis une bêtise, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit fâché contre elle. 

-Bien sûr, tu étais libre de t'amuser avec elle, pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué Camille ?

-Elle s'est bien battue contre moi, pour un bébé je veux dire, alors j'ai décidé de lui accorder un sursis, expliqua-t-elle

Elle s'éloigna ensuite de lui, alla jusqu'à la table pour prendre une sucette. Elle en avait très envie depuis un moment, mais n'avait pas pu, devant surveiller ses otages. A présent que Lucien était là il s'en chargerait, il la protégerait si nécessaire. Elle ferma les yeux et en attrapa une au hasard, elle retira le papier et mit la sucrerie dans sa bouche. Elle en avait prit une à la cerise, un de ses parfums préférés. 

-Ton frère Elijah et ta chère Freya sont morts, elle et les Strix sont arrivés trop tard, annonça fièrement Lucien en s'adressant à Niklaus. 

Aurora mordit durement dans sa sucette, son frère adoré Tristan était donc mort lui aussi. Son cœur se brisa à cette révélation, même si elle s'y était préparée, cela lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais fort heureusement personne ne prêtait attention à elle en cet instant. Les deux hommes se provoquaient mutuellement, et la blonde n'était toujours pas revenue à elle. Elle essuya les perles salées qui coulaient sur ses joues, et se décida à réveiller Camille pour se divertir. Elle pleurerait plus tard, lorsque cette famille de fou serait six pieds sous terre, et qu'elle serait seule. Elle revint vers le bébé vampire, et lui asséna une gifle qui réveilla immédiatement la captive.

-Debout là-dedans, il est l'heure de s'amuser, déclara-t-elle 

-Aurora arrête, elle n'y est pour rien, c'est à moi que tu en veux, c'est à cause de moi si ton grand frère chéri n'est plus de ce monde, intervint Klaus.

La de Martel se tourna vers lui, et se rapprocha de lui, Lucien la surveillait du coin de l’œil de peur qu'elle ne s'emporte. Elle s'en aperçut et lui fit un mince sourire réconfortant, elle savait qu'il voulait être celui qui se chargerait personnellement de lui, et tuer Niklaus n'intéressait plus particulièrement la petite rousse. 

-Ne sois pas si impatient Nikki, mon preux chevalier s'occupera de toi en temps et en heure, mais là je veux jouer avec Camille, dit-elle dans un petit rire.

-Ton preux chevalier ?, répétèrent les deux prisonniers en chœur.  
-Lucien, c'est lui mon preux chevalier, précisa-t-elle, en terminant son explication par une bise sur la joue du garçon en question.

-Je sens que je vais vomir, déclara l'originel d'un air dégoûté

-Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix Nik ?, se moqua son rival.

-Jaloux de votre minable jeu de petit couple, non, je trouve ça plutôt pathétique, le contredit-il.

-C'est toujours mieux que mourir pour rien, fit remarquer la de Martel en désignant Camille d'un signe de tête.

-Que veux-tu dire ma chérie ?, lui demanda Lucien curieux.

-Le cœur de Niklaus Mikaelson ici présent ne bat pas pour Camille, mais pour une certaine Caroline Forbes. Notre invitée attachée n'est qu'un lot de consolation, révéla-t-elle avec un sourire digne de celui du chat du Cheshire. 

Tous restèrent silencieux devant cet aveu inattendu, aucun des trois ne savaient comment elle avait découvert cela. Camille se demandait si c'était vrai, ou si cela n'était encore qu'un jeu du vampire aux cheveux rouges. Celle-ci terminait sa sucrerie et mit le bâton sur son oreille droite, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un stylo. 

-Comment..débuta Klaus sans parvenir à formuler une question, il en avait trop en tête.

-Comment quoi, comment j'ai découvert que mademoiselle O'Connell était ta distraction du moment, comment j'ai appris l'existence de celle que tu aimes vraiment et que tu es prêt à attendre toute ta vie ?, continua-t-elle pour lui.

-Dis-le moi !, ordonna-t-il d'une voix menaçante

-Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir, répondit-elle en tapotant son index contre sa joue...Non !.. Enfin je pourrais mais après il faudrait que je te tue, ce serait dommage, et cela gâcherait le plaisir de Lucien, refusa-t-elle.

Elle se détourna de lui et revint devant Camille qui la fixait du regard. Le bébé vampire s'obstinait à lui tenir tête, elle ne voulait pas avoir peur d'elle, elle jouait la femme forte et courageuse, excellent, la briser n'en serait plus que jouissif. Elle entendit Klaus la menacer à nouveau, mais il fut vite calmé par l'autre vampire masculin qui lui tira les cheveux en lui demandant de ne pas interrompre sa lady pendant qu'elle s'amusait. Aurora tournait autour de la chaise de la blonde, tel un prédateur autour de sa proie. Elle avait déjà une idée de la manière dont elle allait la torturer, pas pour atteindre Niklaus, non simplement à cause de ce que la O'Connell avait osé faire à son frère, personne ne s'en prenait à Tristan de Martel et ne s'en sortait vivant, personne !

Elle se plaça derrière elle et se mit à fredonner une chanson macabre de son invention, tout en caressant du bout des doigts le corps de sa « poupée », celle-ci tentait de se dégager mais en était empêchée par les chaînes qui la maintenaient bien en place. Camille se sentait prise au piège et totalement à la merci des idées tordues d'Aurora qui jubilait de la voir ainsi. Elle arrêta bientôt ses doigts sur les bras de sa captive qui étaient posés sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Niklaus, enfonça ses mains dans la peau de la blonde, et lui arracha les os. Le bébé vampire ne pu retenir le cri de douleur qui franchit ses lèvres. 

-Oh pardon, je t'ai fait mal, je suis désolée, se moqua la de Martel 

Chez les vampires les blessures se refermaient, les os brisés se réparaient, mais ceux arrachés ne repoussaient pas. Lucien était franchement amusé par la scène, et voir sa chérie prendre autant de plaisir le rendait davantage heureux. Dans cet état, elle lui rappelait Tristan, et il se doutait que son acharnement sur Camille était pour faire payer à cette dernière d'avoir osé s'en prendre à son frère. Il le savait mieux que quiconque, les de Martel se protégeaient mutuellement et malheur à ceux qui se risquaient à toucher l'un des deux. Lucien ne regrettait pas la mort de l'aîné d'Aurora, mais il comprenait la douleur qu'elle devait éprouver, et qu'elle éprouverait sûrement pour toujours, ce serait donc à lui de tout faire pour rendre cette douleur le plus supportable possible.

-Je te jure que tu le regretteras Aurora, je te tuerai de mes propres mains, et cette fois tes larmes et tes apitoiements ne fonctionneront pas, tu m'entends !, hurla Klaus

La concernée bailla d'ennui, des menaces, encore et toujours des menaces, cela en devenait lassant. 

-Tu deviens sénile avec l'âge mon cher Niklaus, tu te répètes, soupira-t-elle. En plus tu perds un peu la mémoire, le seul sur cette Terre qui soit en mesure de me tuer, c'est Lucien, alors si tu veux que je meurs, adresse-toi à lui, rappela-t-elle.

La plus petite des femmes retourna à son occupation, Camille souffrait, mais elle n'allait pas la délivrer de son cauchemar tout de suite, elle allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de se moquer de sa famille. Elle reprit sa chanson, et cette fois-ci arracha les os des cuisses de sa victime, c'était devenu un véritable jeu, celui de retirer les pièces en trop tout en provoquant le plus de douleur possible. Elle déposait délicatement les ossements sur le sol, après les avoir minutieusement examiné. 

Aurora avait vaguement conscience que l'hybride se débattait pendant qu'il était lui aussi torturé par Lucien qui, inspiré par la de Martel, avait décidé de s'amuser avec son créateur. Elle était focalisée sur les expressions et les cris de douleurs de celle qu'elle avait cru être sa rivale, alors qu'elle n'était en fin de compte qu'un simple pion. Si Camille était restée à sa place, si elle n'avait pas participé à la capture de Tristan, alors elle l'aurait laissée repartir, mourir pour rien cela aurait été trop triste.

-Ce jouet est défectueux, il lui manque des pièces, et en plus il produit des sons horribles, je vais lui enlever sa pile et après ça ira mieux, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

-Non, Aurora !, s'écria Niklaus.

Il était trop tard, elle avait déjà arraché le cœur de Camille de sa poitrine, mettant ainsi un terme à sa vie. 

-Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, déclara-t-elle en souriant. »

Après cela, Lucien lassé d'entendre les menaces que son créateur répétait dans le vent le tua à son tour. Sa chère et tendre récupéra l'organe de Klaus et l'examina, le comparant à celui du cadavre sur la chaise, avant d'aller chercher celui de Hayley qui avait roulé sous la table. Son compagnon ne chercha pas à comprendre cet étrange rituel, elle semblait heureuse, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Une fois qu'il aurait tué Kol, et les derniers alliés des Mikaelsons il serait libre de démarrer une nouvelle immortalité avec elle. 

« Lucien, mon chéri, allons aider Kol et les autres à rejoindre les Mikaelsons, il faut qu'ils soient tous réunis dans le monde brûlant de l'au-delà, annonça-t-elle en lui prenant la main 

Elle avait le comportement d'une petite fille, il aimait bien cette personnalité, elle était pleine d'énergie et débordait d'imagination. 

-Tu as raison mon amour, ne les faisons pas attendre, ce serait impoli de notre part. »

Elle gloussa de rire, avant de se remettre à fredonner la mélodie de la chanson de toute à l'heure, sous le regard chaleureux et tendre de Lucien. Leur règne n'allait pas tarder à débuter.


End file.
